iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eon Arryn
Eon Arryn is the son of Jasper Arryn and Gwyndelyn Hightower, and is now the Lord Paramount of the Vale. Character and Appearance Eon Arryn is tall and long-limbed with a lean, wiry build. He has pale blue eyes and curly brown hair as his father Jasper did in his youth. He keeps his chin clean-shaven. History Eon Arryn was raised in the Eyrie atop the Giant's Lance by his mother Gwyndelyn, his eldest brother Osgood, and the household of the Vale. Due to Jasper Arryn’s long tenure as hand of the Queen, his father was only an occasional presence in his life until Eon traveled to Queen’s Landing when he was nine. He has lived in the south ever since, returning to the Vale infrequently to visit his family. Eon spent his days in Queens Landing aspiring to be just like his personal heroes, Baelor Breakspear and Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. As the fifth son of House Arryn, Eon never expected that he would be Lord some day, and aspired to a knighthood and eventual induction into the Queensguard. On his tenth nameday, he was named squire to Valarr Waters and began training under him. He worked diligently to master the martial skills that would help him achieve his goals, and soon formed a close bond with the bastard prince of Summerhall over their mutual love for the art of swordsmanship. He was an avid reader and became enamored with the chivalry of the great knights in the stories. His reading on the subject of war also taught him that victory in war requires more than a sharp sword, which led him to study the ways to manage an army on campaign. He spent what time he could observing his father at work, absorbing lessons in keeping a region running smoothly. The shock of Viserion's attack on the Eyrie and the deaths of so many of his family members had a heavy impact on Eon, and he has felt overwhelmed on occasion at suddenly being Heir to the Vale, and looked to as a leader despite his young age. Recent Events 367 AC Following his father’s dismissal as Hand of the King and imprisonment by the Faith, King Valarr Targaryen sent Eon back to the Vale to take command of the Vale host and lead it to Riverrun. His orders were to aid the Riverlands in slaying the dragon, and secure House Tully's loyalty to the Crown. Having never commanded a large force of men before, Eon has needed to rely on the veteran commanders among the Vale Lords for guidance, though he has been unafraid to make tough decisions. As the affairs with Willam Belmore and Benjen Hunter have demonstrated, Eon has not shied away from carrying out the sentence himself when he passes judgement on one of his Lords. 368 AC Now, as the Valemen and Rivermen prepare to march to Oldstones, the boy who'd once dreamed of nothing grander than a knighthood and a White Cloak finds himself Lord of the Eyrie. Timeline *348 AC- Eon Arryn is born to Jasper Arryn and Gwyndelyn Hightower *358 AC- Eon begins his tenure as squire to Valarr Targaryen *364 AC- Eon Arryn is knighted by Valarr Targaryen in Queen’s Landing *367 AC- Eon Arryn is commanded by King Valarr Targaryen to take the Vale Host to Riverrun to secure the loyalty of the Riverlands and slay Viserion. *368 AC- Eon Arryn becomes Lord Paramount of the Vale Family Parents *Father: Jasper Arryn (RIP) *Mother: Gwyndelyn Hightower Siblings *Tamyra Arryn *Kennos Arryn *Sharra Arryn *Valarr Targaryen (Half-Sibling)(RIP) Category:Valeman Category:House Arryn